


The Black Butler Characters and me judging ships

by Gracy_Sutcliff



Series: ... and me judging ships [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, M/M, Other, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, just my opinion, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2020-06-29 13:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19831651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_Sutcliff/pseuds/Gracy_Sutcliff
Summary: Here are me and the BB Characters going to judge a few ships.





	1. Sebastian x Claude

Alois: Ôô. No, Claude is mine. Onlyyyyyyy MINE, MINE ALONE. Muhahaha. 

Claude: First of all I am nobody's. Second of all no just...no.

Alois: :(

Sebastian: In this case I agree with Claude, this will never happen. 

Ciel: My life... it's wasted. Oo.

Grell: Never. Sebby-Chan belongs to me. And everybody who wants to take him from me, will die. 

Lady Daimon: Someone else expect me, who thinks that sounded a little Yandere. 

Ronald: I think so too. Wait, aren't you a little to young to play that game? 

Lady Daimon: Noooo, that's okay. 

Undertaker: Well, personal it would amuse me greatly. Kihihihi. 

William: I absolutely don't care.

Lady Daimon: Well, I ship them really hard, but they aren't my OTP. 

Ronald: I agree. 

Everybody expect Undy : * stare disturbed to Ronald *

Undertaker: Hihihi me too.


	2. William x Undertaker

William: Oo Never. Ne-ver. Neeeevvvvvveeeeerrrr.

Grell: No at least one of them belongs to me. 

Ciel: Undertaker has a love life?

Claude: Since I don't know either one, I don't care. 

Alois: I agree with Claude. 

Sebastian: I am absolutely against it. 

William: Why? 

Sebastian: If you two were a couple, Grell couldn't be together with one of you, which leads to him believing that only I am left. And that would mean he would be even more annoying. 

Undertaker: Logical as ever the Butler. Hihihi. I personally am against it, he isn't my type. 

Ronald: I find it funny. What is your opinion, Dai? 

Lady Daimon: I personally don't ship them. By the way, do you know Nyancat, Ronald? 

Ronald: Yes, super funny. 

Everybody else:? 

Lady Daimon and Ronald: * watching something on the handy*


	3. Alois x Lizzy

Lady Daimon: We have a guest today, please welcome Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford.

Lizzy: Hallo, everybody.

Ciel: Lizzy what are you doing here? 

Lizzy: I was invited to state my opinion to a couple. 

Lady Daimon: Yes and today's couple is Alois x Lizzy. 

Lizzy: Personal I like him very much, but he's against Ciel, so no. 

Ciel: No definitive not, I only love Lizzy as a sister, but I will not allow this.

Alois: This Idea isn't even that bad.

Claude: I don't care. 

Sebastian: Well there would be the pro point, that I don't have to look after her.

William: I don't know them, so I don't care.

Grell: As long that she leaves Bassy alone. 

Ronald: I don't know them, so I can't really say how I feel about it. 

Lady Daimon: Honestly I ship them, but just to get then out the way of my Ships. I HATE Elizabeth. 

Lizzy: W-what? 

Grell: Uh what a pass. 

Lady Daimon: Tja and while Elizabitch is crying,   
I will go read something.


	4. Dorcell x Ciel

Lady Daimon: We have a new guest, please welcome Dorcell Keinz. 

Ciel: The Dollmaker? 

Lady Daimon: Exactly. 

Claude: As long as I get his soul.

Sebastian: Keep your hands off, Faustus. And I am against it. 

Alois: Personally I never heard of this Dorcell before, but Ciels belongs to me.

Ciel: No, I don't and I am against it.. 

Grell: I don't care, but he was really resistant. 

William: Wasn't that the soul Sutcliff collected wrong.

Grell: Hehehehe 😓

Ronald: I don't know him. 

Dorcell: I trough about it, he would be a pretty puppet. 

Undertaker: I just know him from an old case of the young earl. But if you go after the colour sheam, they would look good together. 

Lady Daimon: My Opinion. I ship it, but it's not my OTP. 

Ronald: What's your OTP? 

Lady Daimon: That you will learn later.. 

William: What is an OTP? 

Lady Daimon: Only True Pairring.

William: Okay.


	5. Ciel x Grell

Claude + Alois: Ôô. * Disturbed until the end of there life. *

Sebastian: I am never letting this pervert get near my Bocchan.

William: Well, Sutcliff would finally leave me alone. 

Ronald: You know, I wouldn't find it soooooooooo bad. 

Undertaker: I think in a weird way they would fit as a couple. 

Grell: I mean he doesn't look bad and he has good manners, so why not?

Ciel: NEEEEEEEEVVVVVEEEEERRRR. And where is Lady Daimon?

Lady Daimon: *comes back and has a Griel Flag in her Hand and sings* I don't care I ship it. 

Everybody else: * looks at her weirdly *

Lady Daimon: This is my OTP, I love this Ship. Except for Le Me x Undertaker or Le Me x Grell, of course. 

Lady Daimon: * Realises what she just said and runs away*


	6. William x Ciel

Grell: No. Just no. He's mine. 

Ciel: You can have him, if you want. I don't care.

Alois: Nope, Ciel is mine. 

Claude: I want his soul.

Sebastian: How often do I have to tell you, stay away. You too Spears. 

William: First of all I am nobodys property and second of all you can keep him gladly. 

Ronald: I think they fit, they both never smile, work all day long and annoy everybody with extra work. 

Undertaker: I agree.

Grell: Actually where were you the last two days?

Lady Daimon: I don't care I ship it. We had a sleepover at my place and I can only say: I don't care I ship it.


	7. Sebastian x Ciel

Grell: NOOOOOO!!!!!

Alois: I agree. 

Claude: Fuck You Michaelis. Fuck You. I want his soul.

Ronald: Okey. Weird. Anyway, actually why not?

William: I absolutely 100% don't care.

Undertaker: Who knows, maybe it'sactually true. I mean they spend enough time together. Hihihi.

Ciel: Nope, No he is only my butler. A piece in my game, nothing more.

Sebastian: I agree with my Lord.

Lady Daimon: I ship it, but I basically ship Ciel with everybody...So yeah.


	8. William x Sebastian

William: Never, I hate these pests.

Grell: I think it's okay. I still would have Undy.

Undertaker: Would be funny.

Claude: Well, I don't know this William. Except for this of course.

Ciel: As long as Sebastian still works for me.

Alois: I absolutely don't care.

Sebastian: That will never happen. Ne-ver.

Alois: And where are Lady Daimon and that yellow one.

Undertaker: Back there.

Lady Daimon: Oh, our turn? Sorry. 

Ronald: It would be funny, but in the end it wouldn't work out. 

Lady Daimon: I like this ship somewhat. But there a definitively better ones.


End file.
